Future Tien Shinhan
|Race = Human|Gender = Make|Date of birth = Age 733|Date of death = November 3, Age 762 Age 763 (Revived) May 12, Age 767|Height = 187 cm (6'2")|Weight = 75 kg (165 lbs)|Address = Tien, Chiaotzu & Launch's Capsule Home|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Crane School (before Age 749 - 753) Z Fighters (Age 761 - 767)|FamConnect = Three-Eyed People (Ancestors) Tien Shinhan (Alternate counterpart)}}Future Tien Shinhan is the alternate timeline counterpart of Tien Shinhan. He is seen briefly in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks ''and in the ''Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during a flashback. Biography Early life and death of Goku Future Tien's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764, Tien watches as Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Two years later, in Age 766, Goku dies from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back due to the death being of natural cause. Tien is shown outside Goku's house when Goku dies. Battle against the Androids On May 12 of Age 767, two killer androids appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Tien and the other Z Fighters engage the androids in battle. Future Tien is the fourth Z Fighter killed by the androids; he dies after Yamcha and before Krillin and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Future Tien is shown in receiving a swift punch to the stomach by Future Android 18, and in Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 18 killed him by blasting a hole through his chest with her High-Pressure Energy Wave. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan with two friends: Future Jimmy and Future Kayla, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. Future Tien was 34 years old when he was killed by the androids. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Tien Shinhan makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow" when he explains to Cell how the Androids caused devastation and destruction to the people in his timeline and killed almost every last Z Fighter remaining, it is shown that 18 killed Future Tien Shinhan by blasting a hole through his chest with her High-Pressure Energy Wave. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. Film Appearances The History of Trunks On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer androids appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Tien and the other Z Fighters engage the androids in battle. Future Tien is the fourth Z Fighter killed by the Androids; he dies after Yamcha and before Krillin and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Future Tien is shown in receiving a swift punch to the stomach by Future Android 18. Future Tien was 34 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Gallery Future_tien.jpg|Future Tien Shinhan TienFutureA.18NV.png|Tien receiving a swift punch to the stomach by 18 (TV special prologue) TienFutureVsAndroid18NV.png|Android 18 blows a hole through Tien, killing him (anime flashback) References # ↑ Racial Groups, Daizenshuu 4, 1995 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Tenshinhan profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Humans Category:Film characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends